Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communications technology, and particularly relates to a method for automatically establishing a wireless connection, a gateway device and a client device for internet of things (IoT) using the same.
Description of Related Art
The concept of Internet of Things (IoT) made in 1999, refers to RFID, infrared, GPS, laser scanning and other information sensing device wirelessly connected to the Internet through information exchange and communication, intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, monitoring and management further information obtained tentacles extend to the perception layer, so as to achieve a more wide interoperability.
Since the Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks become one of the most popular application of wireless communication, using Wi-Fi network for building an IoT system is usually applied in the prior art.
However, one issue with connecting to Wi-Fi networks is that it is not a simple and user-friendly process. A user generally needs to discover nearby gateway device, manually surf through a variety of different service set identifiers (SSIDs) identifying the Wi-Fi networks, select one of the networks, and enter credentials.